Talk:Dwarven Boxing
I can actually confirm this... Go read the new articles on the C4 page, but I suggest deleting this anyway untill we have more info Silver Sunlight 13:49, 22 June 2007 (CDT) :Want all the skills? lol -- Xeon 13:49, 22 June 2007 (CDT) lol how many times is this page going to be created and deleted. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 20:49, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Can an admin please just decide if this page should be stubbed or deleted? Silver Sunlight 07:32, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :Administators deal with users, not content. — Skuld 07:39, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::I know that... but someone has to decide if this article has to be deleted (again...) or improved. It seems that no one has come to a decicision yet, so I'm just asking an admin to delete it (again) or just add a stub. Silver Sunlight 08:02, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :::Decision made and carried out.. lol — Skuld 18:32, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Skuld could have been admin lol, nobody would know the difference ;) Silver Sunlight 07:25, 28 June 2007 (CDT) Dude thats kick ass, i looked at the screenshot and from what i understand is that you get some Brass knuckles and beat the crap out of each other :Yeah pretty much, you chain skills up (like assassin chains) and beat the crap out of each other, i dont know about the longativitity enjoyment of it but im looking forward to it. -- Xeon 23:00, 16 July 2007 (CDT) I lurve this, beating up huge bear-like Norn as a skinny, small ele in barely any armor ^^' 84.24.206.123 13:33, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Man this is fun, wish they had PvP brawling... :( Luke Danger 22:30, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Wouldn't Stalwart Insignias be better for this? I don't think anything uses elemental damage. 68.36.10.140 15:16, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :And reducing runes? :*The Carvers use Dismember, causing Deep Wound :*The Ettins use Staggering Blow, causing Weakness, following up with Heavy Blow, causing knock down on a weakened character :*The Wolves use Hamstring, causing Crippled :Given the 'gauntlet' nature of some parts of boxing, I'd think Deep Wound will simply be reapplied and the knock down will be annoying, so that would suggest a Rune of Clarity, at least, although you can stuff a set of armor full with reducing runes *grin* Karya Foxstep 11:06, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Assassin The Brass knuckles are daggers, so if you run high dagger mastery, do u get a chance to dual strike??? Also does your armor rating matter, or do casters have an equal chance as warriors??? Luminarus 00:39, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :They are normal daggers, like any other. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 15:40, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Tournament Is there any point in this tournament other being able to say you defeated whatever enemies you face? No reward for the quest...and no notable drops as far as I can see. This was my first guess as the source of deldrimor armor remnants....but we've found the source for those. Could there be more than one? (please please please that dungeon is a pain)--67.167.122.236 10:17, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :It's just a quest chain, with a twist. And it has repeatable quests at the end. Nothing special, but fun if you got a minute or 5 to kill --84.24.206.123 10:19, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Article Cleanup This article needs to be cleaned up and updated to current day information. When I get home I'll play around with it, but it'd be nice if somebody helped a bit. Zulu Inuoe 10:55, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :This is horribly lacking in information, heh. -- Xeon 10:12, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::Basic clean up done, not sure if I formatted right, kinda new to editing-Warior kronos 12:29, 15 September 2007 (CDT) :::Gah, sorry, I completely forgot about it.. hah.. Thanks for the clean-up. Zulu Inuoe 14:16, 21 September 2007 (CDT) How this? I edited the crap out of it and added alot of new stuff. The Black Leach 09:21, 2 November 2007 (UTC) "A Destroyer is among the opponents" O rly? Sure didn't see one during the Preview weekend. (T/ ) 17:19, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Skill Bar inaccessable As far as I can tell there is no way to edit the skill bar used for Dwarven Boxing. There are two extra moves you get, one is low blow and the other is Ear Bite. If/when there is a way, it'd be a great addition to this article!Cowboysoultaker 03:05, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :Low Blow and Ear Bite are Deldrimor Title Track skills, not Brawling skills. In other words, they're usable during normal fights, but not the Brawling fights. RavenValcone 00:19, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Tip You should say taht if you both tap the '8' key on your keyboard and click the getting up skill with your mosue you can get your energy back in half the time 86.21.225.63 13:20, 22 September 2007 (CDT) You can bind "use skill number 8" command in the F11 controll changer to more than one key... thus being able to tap it 2-3 times simultaneously... im running a survivor and i've copme up to nearly 80 energy without dying... math: 1 tap for 20 energy = 5-8 seconds. 3 taps for 60 energy = 5-8 seconds... i mean 80 is still possible with uber tapping speed or especially "tapping bots"... yes it is legal and possible to get nearly infinite energy in 1 second... depending on pc strength... if your pc is fast enough you can run 5-10 taping bots who can get up to 10 double clicks per second done... I rest my case brawling is imba for survivor...[[User:Mister_Muscolo| Mister Muscolo]] 19px 09:38, 2 October 2007 (UTC) : I would still be cautious about lag, though... getting disconnected at the wrong time has always been the biggest threat for survivors, but here even the 5 seconds of lag can kill you :( --PatRedway 16:37, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :: I've been able to 125 with clicking and furiously mashing 8 and click 8, so there is certainly potential for insane amounts to be gained from botting or using a G15 macro 96.229.2.161 21:50, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :::I have a g15 and it seems there is cap to how much the game registers at once. It seems 15 energy per second is the limit, as far as I can tell. Another thins which is wrong here perhaps The 'Brawn over Brains' inscription does NOT remove 5 Energy when you use it with the Brass Knuckles. Also the +15% damage does NOT work here either. It is better to use a +defense inscription instead. -- Dennis / Altariel Nerwen :There are no +armor inscriptions, fyi. And for what I've seen, the dmg bonus works... Oh well, I don't really care. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:31, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::I do! I gather that Dennis was correct about the -5, but everything else he said was erroneous. But why does the page fail to mention modding the Thunderfist's Brass Knuckles with a Vampiric Dagger Tang? Other wiki pages mention Vampiric as being good here.--War Pig5 19:16, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Energy Is there a limit on how high your energy can increase or not? — [[User:EXtinctioN|'eX'tinctioN]] 08:59, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Well you'll need to have a damn good clicking finger to see how high it goes. I even doubt spending incredibly large amounts of time looking at porn will beef your wrists up enough for such a task [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 10:17, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::I managed to get at 75 before I completed Fronis' in HM (didn't want to go any further cuz I'm going for legendary survivor) — [[User:EXtinctioN|'eX'tinctioN]] 13:16, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::I got over 100 once when doing it on my ele once. My clicking skills weren't good enough so I stopped before my wrist killed me - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 03:08, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I bound 3 keys to all use stand up so I can get it up to at least 150. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 05:43, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::I bound 8, 9, and 0 to use skill 8. I've only lost Dwarven Boxing once in my life, and that was due to a disconnect. 05:44, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::hacxking noobs gtfo - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 05:47, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::F11 is your friend. 05:51, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::And alt-f4 is YOUR friend - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 05:52, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Have you ever tried to switch to your fourth weapon set while looking for leftover drops after a FoW run? It's epic. 05:53, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Yes I have, my fourth slot on all my chars is a bow - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 05:55, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Questions 2 questions: can you use a dagger instead of knuckles and does going KO ruin the survivor title (guess it does, judging by your stories, just want to be sure) 15:27, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Daggers cannot be used; you need the Knuckles. About the Survivor part; Only if you didn't manage to spam "STAND UP!" enough before the timer ended. If you have to mash "SU!" you still have no real deaths accumulated --- -- (s)talkpage 15:37, 5 June 2008 (UTC) armor if you're level 20 and don't have max armor, does armor matter?--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 23:35, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Late reply is late. I thought this was like BMP missions where all your stats are set. I just did all the Brawling quests wearing my 55 set and I was like, "Whoa, these are harder than I remember". Then I come and read that your armor remains the same during brawling XD (T/ ) 10:43, 11 November 2008 (UTC) strength do the points you have in strength matter for the armor penetration of the brawling attack skills? -- Esteboix :No, primary attributes are set to 0 iirc.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:47, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Some attributes matter, notably Strength (penetration) and Dagger Mastery (criticals). See also: GWW:Dwarven Brawling#Tips. Also: an elementalist primary using runes/etc to set all secondary attributes to 9 will be able to get +20 armor from Prismatic insignias. (I'm not aware of whether soul reaping affects energy.) —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 16:33, August 26, 2010 (UTC)